Morning Impressions
by Majorelle
Summary: Today, was the day, that May would finally beat her rival at a contest. But that doesn't mean he can't ruin her mood, and let alone her entire day by teasing her. The teasing really gets to May this time, and it sends her for an emotional loop. Will she figure out her feelings? And will the person who caused it be able to fix it? For Contestshipping Day, 7/10/13


**READ: Hey I actually uploaded this on the 10th in MY timezone. Once it struck 12:00 am in my timezone I pressed the published button. xD Okay this is for Contestshipping Day! I'm sharing this with StrawberriiSuz too! Super excited! Hope y'all like it! :) P.S. There's probably gonna be a lot of dialogue! xD P.P.S. I have a second one-shot for Contestshipping Day, It's called, In His Mind! Check it out if ya want. I also published this one on the 10th in MY timezone too, so it was uploaded on the 10th! **

**I Don't Own Anything Except My Imagination! **

* * *

**May's POV**

Ah today was beautiful, I put on my red bandana, and my usual outfit. I head out of my room, only to see Max still isn't awake yet. I smile widely, no one is awake actually. Good thing too, I want to leave without a peep.

I walk down the little walk way in our front yard. I then walk down the street to the nearest Pokémon Center, come through the automated doors and my heart leaps, yet a frown escapes onto my mouth. Seeing Drew always made me feel confused, my heart would start beating fast, but at the same time my face becomes dismayed by the sight of him. Arceus, what the heck is wrong with me?

He turns around, noticing me, he comes up. My heart beats even faster, what is he going to say?

"Oh wow, so now you're so in love with me that your mouth is watering?" He smirked, Solidad was behind him looking at me air pointing at her face and mouthing the words 'CHECK YOUR FACE NOW!' with very wide eyes. My eye brows raise instantly, and I slap my hands to my face checking it making sure nothing is on my face. I whip out my Pokédex to use the blacked out screen as a mirror, and I was so embarrassed I could die. Drool. It was all over the right side of my chin.

"You really don't seem to know that morning impressions are everything," He laughed and walked out. Solidad came over to me, "Oh May, you're a teenage girl, you would think you took better care of yourself."

I slump my shoulders, "Yeah but today's special, I couldn't wait. So I could have really cared less about that stuff."

"Yes but like Drew said, 'morning impressions are everything'. Today is a really big contest, but it means nothing really, it's just for fun."

"But still," I groan, "Drew had no right to be so right in a mean way."

"He's a boy, you just have to expect it, and why are we even having this conversation? I mean it's Drew we're talking about here."

"True, I'll see you later, bye." I said walking towards the counter,

"Bye May," Solidad replied walking out the doors. I notice Ash and Brock in a corner hiding behind a plant watching me. "What are you guys doing?" I scowled at them, "Hey May, we didn't just see you embarrass yourself in front of Drew. Nothing like that happened as far as we could see," Brock laughed uneasily.

"Oh whatever, you guys have seen me do way more embarrassing things before." I brush them off,

"So you didn't mind?" Ash asked,

"No. Not really."

"Okay, good." Brock began, "We don't want you angry at us just because of something that was your fault-"

Brock stopped once he realized he was digging a grave for both Ash and he. I looked at him like 'if-you-don't-stop-I-will-choke-you' and Ash looked scared stiff. I chuckle, "Well whatever, I'll see you guys later," I said walking out the automated doors.

I sighed, "Where to now?" The thought occurred to me, maybe I should go practice for the contest, I do want to beat Drew after all. I was trying to think of a good place to practice, but nowhere came to mind. So I started wandering around, only just my luck to run into Drew in a secluded area with no one around.

I immediately hide behind a bush, my eyes wide, my heart racing, and my legs wobbling. _I just hope he doesn't notice me!_ I thought. I watched him as he was practicing for the contest with his Roselia. As I was watching, I noticed all of his stuff, bag, pokéballs, etcetera, were right in front of the bush I was hiding behind!

"Okay Roselia, that's enough for now." Drew said, walking towards his stuff. He knelt down, and was searching through his bag, without noticing he knocked one of his pokéballs away from them, which rolled around the bush to where I was. Drew noticed the ball roll around and gets up to come around the bush and retrieve it. I'm still lying there on the floor hiding behind the bush when Drew comes around. "May?" He said in a voice that was like 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing-here-and-why-are-you- hiding-there?'

"Hey Drew," I laughed uneasily.

"May, what are you doing?"

"I'm re-doing my morning impression. Like you said, 'morning impressions are everything'."

"So you want me to think you're a stalker?" He questioned extending his arm to help me up.

"Haha, no, I actually was practicing, just in case I have to duck and crawl on the floor in an emergency."

"Oh really, what do you think would happen?"

"Uh, uh, another Kyruem thingy could come down again!" I said as if I was a traveler who exclaimed "Eureka!"

"Just face it May, it's only a matter of time before you're full-fledged devoted to me, since it seems you've fallen head over heels. Literally," He smirked, and flicked his bangs again.

"Ugh Drew," I growled at him,

"What May, you want an apology?"

"Oh since you're asking, it'd be nice for a certain someone to apologize."

"Okay, well I'm waiting."

"What? What are you talking about Drew? I'm waiting!"

"Why should I have to apologize? You're the one who was stalking _me_."

"I wasn't stalking you, you arrogant lime-headed boy!"

I walked away leaving Drew to deal with his taken aback self. I walked back into the city and saw a vending machine. I immediately marched up to it, and kicked it as hard as I could, and to my surprise a lemonade came out. Another person with green hair sees me and walks by, "Hey May!" He said with in a cheery tone with his Ralts on his shoulders, "SCREW OFF WALLY!" I yelled at him. He froze in terror and then instantly ran away as fast as he could.

"Geez May, what was that for?" Ash said walking towards me with Pikachu on his shoulder. Brock was following behind him.

"I don't know. Drew just really irritated me," I replied sighing, opening my lemonade.

"Isn't everyone irritated by Drew?" Brock said smiling. For some reason it made me more frustrated to hear Brock say something bad about Drew. I sigh again, "Guys, what exactly is love?" I ask them. Their eyes widen and look at me like I'm crazy,

"May what has gotten into you?" Ash asked. "Nothing really I was just w-" I was cut off by Brock who raced in front of me and started preaching.

"Oh May! Love is an amazing thing! First off, one of the things you need to see if you're in love with a person is if there's a physical attract-" I cut off Brock by roundhouse kicking him. "Brock, you're a wise guy sometimes, but you come off as a pervert most of the time," I blatantly said to him.

"Anyway," Ash started, "Shouldn't you be practicing for the contest they're holding today?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm so annoyed by Drew that I can't focus or seem to find anywhere to practice."

"Well good luck with that, Pikachu and I are going to go train at the Battle Frontier," Ash said taking out Charizard and flying away, while he left me with the pervert.

"Well May, I might be a pervert but something tells me you're really troubled with this whole love thing," Brock said in a serious tone. I sighed, "Well Brock, I've been feeling really weird about something lately," I explained to him.

"It this something, Drew?" He questioned, I nodded. "Last year, after I met him, I started to feel weird, and now, I feel even weirder around him. Like I'm confused."

"Ah well, May, you should bring in the option that you love Drew," Brock suggested.

"I did. That's why I'm asking _what_ love is, because I have no clue."

"Well there's different kinds of love. You just need to figure out what kind of love you love Drew with. It's simple."

"That is not simple!" I screeched flustered.

"Well, I need to go May, good luck at the contest!" He said walking away. I sighed loudly in frustration. What should I do now?

All different feelings rushed through my body, and I found my self heading to Slateport Beach, where I met Drew. I took off my shoes and walked along the edge of the waters, watching the sun set in motion. I thought more about Drew, and the contest started in just an hour. I already registered, but I'm unsure of wether I want to go or not anymore. Frankly, I'm not sure of anything anymore.

What kind of love I love Drew with? Come on, I'll admit it this one time, I'm a really dense person, and I honestly can't figure out what that means. I mean there's parental love, cousin love, friend love, and the other one that I don't like saying. More than friends love. I'm positive I only love Drew with the friend love!

"May, what are you doing here? The contest starts in an hour!" A voice from behind said to me. I turned around, it was Drew.

"Drew what are you doing here?" I asked him, he looked at me like I was deaf.

"Didn't you hear me?! The contest starts in an hour, you need to get to the contest hall!"

"I'll go," I started, "But only if you tell me why you're here."

"Looking for you. Solidad sent me to find you and bring you to the contest," He stated. I frown, and say a faint, "oh." Why was I down about him looking for me because Solidad sent him? I had no clue about that one either. "May, you seem off," He said to me.

"Why are we like this?" I said to him,

"Why are we like what?" He questioned,

"I mean, whatever we are. What is 'this' between you and me?" I asked him.

"What do you mean 'this'?"

"Like, what is this feeling between you and me? I can't figure it out and it's been driving me-" I was cut short when suddenly I felt Drew grab me and hug me. It was a warm embrace and I melted in his arms. When he let go, he started walking back to Slateport city, threw me a rose, and said, "That's what that is between us."

I watched him walk farther and farther away, and then he said, "You better hurry up, the contest starts in 30 minutes."

I snapped back into reality and ran after Drew, with the biggest smile on my face. After I caught up to him, I said to Drew, "Drew, do morning impressions really mean everything, to _you?_"

"Actually no. But these impressions do," He replied and grabbed my hand.

* * *

**Awww, I liked this! Happy Contestshipping Day everyone! **

***`~`*REVIEW!*`~`***


End file.
